Aspects of the present invention relate in general to battery power management, and more particularly, to methods and systems for providing recommendations to a user based on predicted battery power usage. Many individuals make use of electronic devices such as laptop computers and mobile phones that are primarily powered by a rechargeable battery. The different tasks performed by these electronic devices each consume different amounts of battery power. For example, the various software applications being can by the electronic device will cause the device to consume power differently. Furthermore, different software applications may use different hardware components, each of which consumes a different amount of battery power. For example, a speaker associated with an electronic device may consume more power than the computer processor of that device does generally. Thus, it is difficult to determine whether there is enough battery power for upcoming uses of the device.